


But a Day.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry
Genre: Gen, Grieving, Missing You, absence makes the heart grow fonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-04
Updated: 2009-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: It was not a goodbye what they shared. It was a farewell, but it was one that promised that they'd see each other again.





	

**But a Day.**   
__ The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart, are but a day.  
"Sleeping Beauty"

The fox waits. Summer rolls on, and the roses its boy loved die one after the other, petals going red-brown-red up into the wind. The fox hears their last whispers, but it won't remember the secrets they told him, letting them get lost.

Its boy is gone. It won't matter how much it waits for its gentle step upon the hills, it won't come back.

The fox still waits, quiet and sad, thoughtful. These days, at night, it looks upon the stars, trying to guess which one twinkles with laughter and which one twinkles with grief. Its boy will be there eventually, living in a star, domesticated by a red rose.

It twitches its ears, a paw scratching at its ear: it would have never thought that being domesticated also meant being able to get jealous. It's not unsurprising, perhaps: the fox misses the boy, with his soft eyes and golden-wheat hair. Autumn turns green leaves into gold and red, and the hunting season will start again. It will have to hide again, waiting to see if a set of footsteps call for him through where he hides. It knows it won't happen, but he will always hope that they are.

The fox misses the boy, even though it knows it was not a goodbye what they shared, it feeling broken hearted, the boy feeling sad because he was making the fox sad. It was a farewell, but it was one that promised that they'd see each other again. The fox is a domesticated one, and it belongs to a sweet faced boy who came from their stars. Their bond will last forever.

The years might roll by, but even if the fox lives a hundred years, even if it misses the boy forever, it knows that once it sees the golden haired boy and once it hears his laughter again, all the waiting will all seem like a day of absence.

The fox is patient. It will wait, for as long as it takes to see the boy again.  



End file.
